


Nepeta is a therapy cat

by rzbrrii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: Equius is advised to get a therapy animal. He chooses nepeta.





	

“Mr Zahhak,” The doctor calls me to attention. “So there are several routes of treatment we can take. Personally, I’d recommend a combination” 

I nod “And what precisely would these options be?” I am even more tense then usual.

“Well there are three major ones” She continues “The first is of course medication, but i personally recommend that only as a last resort because of side effects.” I nod “ The second is to take a course on anger management.” I nod more 

 

“And what is the third?”

“The third would be done in conjunction with one of the first two: get a therapy animal”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I found myself in line at the humane society, holding paperwork describing my living situation and flipping absentmindedly through a catalogue of available animals. Bird feel to fragile and reptiles are frankly slightly creepy. In an ideal world i get a horse like i grew up with, but i have neither the time, money, or space for a farm animal. I flip to the section of my next favorite animal: dogs, but I quickly realize that I cannot afford the adoption fee for.. Any of them really. And trying to train a puppy to help with anger issues would be somewhat counterproductive. Maybe this was a bad idea..

I move to walk away but before I can the man in line in front of my moves away and I am at the counter. A chipper girl about my age is at the counter. 

“Hello!” She smiles toothily. “Are you looking to adopt an animal today” 

I nod awkwardly “well I was at least, but looking at the prices I’m not sure I..” I trail off

“That's completely understandable” Nods the girl unperturbed “However you should know that we do have a sale on cat-girls today. Jade-blood or lower is free!” 

I nod and and i am directed down the hall to a room labeled “Cats and Kittens”. As i open the door, meows and howls erupt from the various cages. I don't dislike catgirls, per say, but I often find them aloof and unsociable. I have never had one as a pet before. I walk up to a uniformed man in the corner, giving a kitten its water dish. 

“Excuse Me” He looks up and i continue “I was wondering where the catgirls are. I see all the cats but i was told there was a sale.” 

The man points me to a labeled door at the back of the room. Walking in, About 5 catgirls of various colors are sprawled out at the floor.

Cat girls are interesting creatures. They have almost human intelligence and stand on two feet, but they also have cat like instincts to hunt for food and sleep all day. They are about a foot or two high and covered in fur, with hairy humanoid features. 

I sit down on a bench and look around at the 5 of them. 1 of them hisses at me violently but the other 4 come up. 3 lick my bare legs and turn around saying nothing. The fifth jumps up onto the bench at sits in my lap. You’ll never guess which one i took home.


End file.
